Various types of devices have been proposed for forming a cuff on hosiery articles. Examples of these known prior types of cuff forming devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,000,289; 1,101,522; and 2,849,167. The hosiery article must be accurately placed on each of these devices to insure that the proper length of cuff is formed and the operator is required to manually remove the hosiery article from the cuff forming device. Since the hosiery article must be accurately positioned on the device by the operator, the rate at which the hosiery articles can be cuffed is somewhat limited and the cuffed hosiery article must be carefully removed from the device so that the position of the turned cuff is not changed or disturbed.